pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Prismatic Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}Prismatic Pixel Dungeon is a fork of Shattered PD v. 0.7.0. It was first released in October 29th, 2018 by reddit user leppixxcantsignin (Leppan in other social media platforms). While it is basically a mod of Shattered PD, it borrows a feature of Sprouted PD, the Sokoban puzzles, and makes it very crucial for the hero's progress in the dungeon.__TOC__ Changes * Blessed Ankhs now restore the Hero to full HP. Unblessed Ankhs now perserve the most upgraded item in the inventory but they are more expensive. * Mobs are more likely to spawn next to each other as you progress through the dungeon. * The Sad Ghost is now immune to Cripple and Bleeding. * The Ring of Wealth now awards more Gold and scrolls/potions on average. * The Wand of Magic Missile now gains two charges with each upgrade and caps at 15 charges. Additions Artifact Deck of Elements The cards are difficult to control; they can hit you instead, based on missing charge.|image = Deck of Elements.png|heading = Deck of Elements|width = 100%}} It allows the hero to use some of his/her weapon's damage from a distance, with added enchantment power, but also has the chance to damage the hero. Enemy The Jellyfish randomly replaces piranhas in treasure and aquarium rooms and its stats scale up following the dungeon depth like those of piranhas. All jellyfish zap the hero with lightning at short range and depending on their color, they can also apply a debuff (blue: paralysis, green: blindness, purple: poison). They drop Blue Gel instead of meat, which has no side effects when eaten like mystery meat and can't get cooked anyway, while it also grants a recharging buff. Scroll The scroll of Corruption is a rare scroll that can instantly corrupt or doom the enemy it targeted at. Its runestone gives all enemies in its 3X3 area a random negative status effect. Wands Wand of Sapping The wand of Sapping deals damage while also healing the hero, with a downside of debuffs also applied (Burning / Caustic Ooze / Charmed / Weakness, depending on the type of enemy zapped by the wand). Wand of Channeling This wand has little power of its own, instead channeling the power and effects surrounding it.|image = Shattered-Wand of living earth.png|heading = Wand of Channeling|width = 100%}} The wand of Channeling shares the hero's debuffs with the enemies zapped by it, and also spreads the gases that the hero is in their area of effect. Weapons * Cleaver: It is a tier 4 weapon that makes any enemy have the chance to drop mystery meat upon death. * Scythe: ''It is a tier 5 weapon that deals extra damage to enemies in low health, so it is very suitable to get used along with thrown weapons or other ranged damage-dealing items like combat wands. * ''Wire-whip: It is a tier 5 whip, allowing whip-related strategies to get used with it in end-game. Puzzle Depths In the middle of each chapter (on depth 3 in Sewers, 9 in Prison etc.) a puzzle depth intervenes, which the hero must solve in order to proceed to the folowing depth. These depths are influenced by Sprouted PD in their general concept, as solving the puzzle also involves moving sheep around the depth in order to place them on pressure pads or fleecing traps and unlock doors, but the puzzles' layouts are totally original and do not resemble Sprouted PD's puzzles at all. There are three types of sheep in the puzzles: a "+ sheep" that moves horizontally and vertically, and two types of "z sheep" that move either horizontally or vertically. Similarly to Sprouted PD, sheeps that are put on pressure pads remail alive and well, but sheep put on fleecing traps get dissolved. A difference from Sprouted PD is that when the hero steps on a fleecing trap, his/her armor does not get destroyed, but gets teleported to the end of the depth. Category:Mods